The bolts of multibolt locks are either pushed in and out by means of a lock cylinder with the assistance of the pertaining key or by turning a latch from a normal horizontal position upwards for locking and downwards for unlocking. The latter latch-operable multibolt locks have gears between the nut and the push rod or rods, whereby one model uses space-saving gear segments for reasons of space economy. The cost of these models is high and it is difficult to achieve high efficiency with small overall dimensions. A multitude of toothed connections leads to a play which has a negative effect on the operation of the multibolt lock.